


My personal summoner

by KamiBlue



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiBlue/pseuds/KamiBlue
Summary: Kiren gets himself caught by Emblan forces under Veronica's command.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Veronica
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! How's it going guys? I feel like Veronica doesn't get much attention in the Feh community so I decided to whip up a little story with her and the summoner :)

It's been several months ever since Kiran was summoned to Askr. It was confusing at first. Having to fight an enemy he knew next to nothing about. But with his impressive skill at tactics together he, commander Anna, prince Alfonse, princess Sharena, as well as the countless heroes he summoned never lost a single battle. His strategies almost never failed. All except for today. 

The cold hard ground wasn't something Kiran was expecting to greet today. As a matter of fact he expected to do the usual. Beat up some Embla baddies and head back to Askr to enjoy a nice book under the covers of his wonderfully soft bed. But no instead his body was pinned to ground by an enemy soldier and his face partially forced into the dirt. Only muffled sounds could escape his mouth. It seems that forgetting where your allies are meant that the summoner had no way to defend himself. Kiran tried his best to claw out of the soldiers grasp but to no avail. "It appears to me that I have captured your oh so precious tactician." Veronica's voice raised above the cries of battle.The sounds of spears, swords, and axes clashing immediatly ceased. Soldiers both Askrian and Emblan paused and turned towards the young princess. "If you wish to see that your summoner stays alive." She took several steps towards Kiran whose face was buried in the dirt. "I suggest you all give up and leave." The battlefield went quiet. "D-damn it..." Commander Anna punched a tree in frustration. Chipping off some its wood. The Askr force was distraught. Prince Alfonse was torn. He couldn't just rush up and save Kiran. If he did so it would most definitely spell his best friend's doom. With not many options Alfonse lowered his sword in defeat. "We will do what you wish..." Sharena looked to her brother for consolation. Her face painted with hopelessness. "Everyone...we must retreat." Alfonse looked at his best friend who was struggling to break free. "I swear we'll do everything in our power to come back for you." That was the last thing he said before his retreat.

The sight of Askr's proud prince retreating was a treat for Veronica. She had finally one and not only that, she had gained their beloved summoner in the process. Victory tasted sweet.

The soldier holding the summoner lifted him up off the ground. Holding his arms in place so that he wouldn't dare attack the young lass in front of him. His robe was covered in dirt and grass stains. Kiran coffed a tad from all the dirt staining the left side of his face. "Ya know this day just sucks." He chuckled to himself. It was an awkward chuckle. Who wouldn't want to make light of a situation like this? Veronica put her hand gently upon his face making sure not to touch the side stained with dirt. Kiran's brown eyes met with a pair of dark red jewels. "For you it is but for me it isn't." She motioned for a nearby infantry unit. The knight ran up to them, made a gesture of respect, and put shackles onto the summoner. Hands movements restricted Kiran just shrugged "Honestly this isn't that bad. All things considered I atleast get to look at that beautiful face face of yours all day." Deep red appeared on Veronica's cheeks. She covered her face in embarassment. "W-watch what you say! I could kill you at any moment if I so wanted to." "Yeah sure you could but you probably won't." "And why is that?" Veronica asked her eyebrow raised. "Well for one thing you wouldn't have anyone to tease you like I do." Kiran smirked. "Secondly you need me alive for whatever scheme you might do." It was true. She wouldn't have anyone to tease her and well she did need him alive for a certain unclear reason.

"You may be right but what I'm planning to do is far greater and more...personal." Personal? Kiran thought hard about that word for a second. Currently there isn't anything that he did that she be taken personally. Besides the fact that he beat her in every battle they've fought and constantly teased/flirted with her. "Ummm personal?" He said as his voice sunk back into his throat. Veronica held his right cheek. "Yes it's personal and I'll enjoy every second of it." With a wave of the princess' hand the soldier who pinned Kiran down nodded and hit Kiran in the back off his head. Knocking him right out. The princess of Embla looked down at the unconscious Kiran and bit her lip in satisfaction. "Finally..." she whispered to herself. "I finally won't be alone anymore."


	2. An awkward moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran and Veronica have breakfast together. Veronica is set on uncovering Askr's secrets while the summoner is set on flirting with the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write. It may not be as good as other works but hopefully you enjoy :).

"Yes it's personal and I'll enjoy every last second of it." Her words filled with triumph. As the Embla princess waved her hand Kiran watched one of her soldiers walk up to him preparing a strike. Powerless to do anything he simply allowed it to happen. Closing his eyes he hoped for the worse. Yet it never came. 

Kiran opened his eyes to see if the guard had stalled. To his surprise his perception of time had changed. Everyone was moving as though they were in slow motion. Kiran tilted his head wondering why he hadn't been struck yet. The fist of the soldier was slowly descending. It would be some time before it came into contact with Kiran's head. Having been spared from his fate for all but a moment he decided to quickly glance at his settings. To his left were the Embla soldiers cheering for their first taste of victory in ages. Most of them holding their swords up in cheers. In front of him was Veronica who wore her usual straight face. She looked marvelous, even in slow motion. Behind Kiran were the two soldiers. To his right was- "You're such a failure, you know that?" A combination of fear and guilt immedietly struck the summoner. His body tensed at those words making him want to curl up into a ball. This all too familiar feeling was happening again. "What a loser!" A voice cried out. "Oh my it seems the summoner really wasn't that special~" spoke another. "This was Askr's hope?" A nonstop barrage of insults pierced Kirans's heart deep, deeper than any blade could. He wanted to see where those voices were coming from but deep down he knew what they were. 

Humans always struggle with their inner demons and Kiran was no exception. The fear of failure hit him like a truck. Failure was something he always wanted to avoid even back in his world. It was why he spent countless hours studying and strategizing hoping to never fail those around him. Hoping to impress them. To show that he could be something. Cold sweats and fatigue weighed onto him. He tried forcing himself turning to the left. His heart told him to keep going while his mind screamed at him to stop. It begged for him to give in. "I-i please stop I'm sorry I failed. I didn't mean to-" "You didn't mean to? Let's face it you're just a failure." The disembodied voice scoffed. "You will never amount to anything...and thats why she died. And why it was all your fault" Kiran's eyes went wide. His breathing grew heavy. His body was failing him just like he failed everyone. Time started to speed back up. Everything going back to what it once was. One strike to the head was all it took to knock him out. 

"Please no!" Kiran jolted forward screaming. His body completely drenched in sweat. He reached for breidablik but it was nowhere to be found. Kiran held his head to collect his thoughts for a moment. He analyzed his surroundings but could barely make out anything. It finally dawned on him that he was in the Embla empire. "Ah of course, how could I forget my humiliating defeat?" He laughed at himself for forgetting such a major thing but it wasn't a surprise considering the blow that was dealt to his head. A beam of sunlight pierced into the dark room through a window straight into Kiran's eyes signaling that it was dawn. The light gave Kiran a better view of his what was around him. He was laying in a decently sized bed that felt soft to the touch. A nightstand that stood to the right of the bed had the summoner's cloak and clothes neatly folded. A table and two chairs stood to the middle of the room. It looked like a place where one would have tea with a guest. 

"Why am I in a room fit for a noble? Shouldn't I be held in some sort of jail cell?" This was all a bit confusing for Kiran. While he was racking his brain for a reason the door to the room opened and a maid stepped through. Upon noticing Kiran being awake she instantly flew into a panic and slipped onto the floor causing him to snap back to reality.

"M'am are you ok!?" Kiran asked his face filled with worry. The maid quickly got back to her feet and bowed. "A-apologies master Kiran." "Master Kiran?" Another wave of confusion hit the summoner. "Y-yes that is who you are correct?" she tilted her head as she questioned him. "That is I." The maid sighed. "Thank goodness, I thought that I walked into the wrong room. I'm very forgetful at times." "It's fine don't worry about it." The maid smiled and stared at Kiran. This was an awkward moment that only lasted a few seconds but felt like an eternity. Kiran coughed to break up the silence. The maid realized what she was doing and immediatly looked away. She bowed "Sorry for that..." "Anyway what are you here for." The forgetful maid took a moment to respond. "Ah yes I was supposed to notify you that her majesty awaits you for breakfast." She bowed once more. 

Kiran was taken aback by this. Veronica the Embla princess wanted to have breakfast with him? On one hand Kiran loved the sound of that but on the other it sounded like it would be kinda weird. Especially since they're supposed to be enemies. But it was breakfast with Veronica! The cute little angel who always made Kiran's heart beat thrice as fast from just looking at her. Who would pass up an invitation like this? Kiran smiled to himself and had to restrain from getting giddy. "Understood. Could you by chance guide me to her majesty?" The maid nodded her head. "Yes follow me once you are fully clothed." Once again she bowed and exited the room. 

After putting on his cloak and clothes Kiran took a moment to mess around with his white hair. Should he fix it up or should he let it be wild. Nah he shouldn't considering how he'll be attending breakfast with a literal princess. He took some time to fix up his hair before finally stepping out of the room into a hallway with a crimson carpet and several glass chandeliers hanging down lighting the room. Down this hallway was the maid who was politefully waiting for him. Kiran began to walk to her. Once he had gotten close enough she began to lead him away. They went through several more hallways, took some stairs down, went through even more hallways that seemed more grand than the first and then finally to one last hallway where two large doors waited as well as two guards. Kiran could feel the disdain for him emanating from one of the guards who gave him a serious glare. The guards opened the doors and allowed the two passage. Beauty was a word that could barely describe the dining hall. Everything was majestically decorated. From the chandeliers to the walls to even the eating utensils. It was all so pretty. Veronica's presence at the end of the dining table gave it even more beauty. But at the same time it feel so spacious and separated. Almost lonely. The maid led Kiran to the end of the table which was only a few chairs away from Veronica. She gave a quick bow before leaving. "Thank you very much." She smiled at the summoner and the headed off. 

The hall was now silent. Veronica sat in her seat, eye to eye with Kiran. The two stared at each other for some time in silence before Kiran decided to speak. "Thank you for the invitation your majesty." He made a small bowing gesture. Veronica stood quiet. "So uh do you treat every guy ya meet to breakfast?" His joke not really getting through Veronica. "No I do not." Kiran gave an awkward laugh. "Well then I guess I'm special." This remark only made her roll her eyes. Seeing that he wasn't making any progress Kiran decided it was time for a little flirt talk to lighten the mood. "At first I couldn't tell which was more gorgeous the outfit you're wearing or your eyes." "W-wh-wha?" Veronica's face turn a shade pink signaling that Kiran was starting to make a bit of progress. He crossed his arms. "Your majesty aside from being absolutely stunning what do you do? Besides being royalty of course~." He asked with a flirtatious tone. Veronica fiddled with her fingers for a second before responding. "I-I-I read, bake, m-make dolls and- Wait a minute!" Veronica slammed her hand down onto the table. She looked like an angry child. "I sh-shouldn't be talking about such things with my enemy! I should be interogating you! Maybe torturing you for information." "I don't want to be your enemy. Hell if we were under different circumstances I would've loved to call you my friend maybe something more." Hearing this Veronica gripped at her heart. A friend? She has never really had one before. Everyone always kept their distance from her which left her with the constant pain of loneliness. Her heart cried out wishing that someone would answer but no one ever did. Such lonliness made Veronica chain up and lock her heart so that she wouldn't be fazed by it. But whenever she looked at Kiran she saw someone who never faced loneliness. Someone who had friends to call upon. Someone who inspired those around him. Those Askr sibling are so lucky that they don't even notice it. Why do they get a summoner while she doesn't. Why do they get told that they were doing good while she didn't. It made her sick to her stomach. 

While the Embla princess was busy pondering on her misfortune this gave Kiran the time to sneak up to her. He place a hand on her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "Are you ok?" The summoner gave her a worried look. His face was mere inches from Veronica's. She noticed this. Her heart beated faster and her face went red. Veronica smacked away his hand. "A-are you attempting to assassinate me? I'll pop your head like one of my dolls if you try." "Apologies I just wanted to check up on you, you seemed somewhat....lonely." Lonely? Veronica couldn't believe that she what he said. "As a princess I am not lonely! I totally have a lot of people to hang out with." It was easy to tell that she was lying but Kiran decided to roll with it. He felt that he'd really get his head popped if he pointed her out. "Of course you are never. Someone like you should always be surrounded by trustworthy friends." Kiran went back to his seat. Those words gave something for Veronica to think about. Maybe if she had friends she could trust she wouldn't be alone. 

Two butlers entered the dining hall. Each one placed down a platter in front of the two. After putting down what seemed to be their breakfast they gave a quick bow and exited. Kiran picked up a nearby fork and dug in. The meal consisted of smoked salmon, eggs, and some sort of yellow blob that resembled pudding.

Kiran enjoyed his food way too much. The entire platter was devoured in a heartbeat leaving Veronica stunned. She barely even begun touching her food. "Man that was great." Full and satisfied Kiran relaxed back into his seat. Compared to Kiran the imperial princess was taking it slow and steady. Taking small bites of her food. "Want me to feed it to ya?" Veronica choked on her food for a second. "Absolutely not I'm old enough to do this myself." "Well I guess I could do that another time." This made Veronica blush a bit. Once finished with her meal she stood up and pointed at Kiran. "Don't get to comfortable summoner. Once we finish interogating you all your Askrian friends will be destroyed." Smirking Kiran stood up and replied. "Maybe I'd be willing to cooperate if I was being interogated by you my dear~" The summoner's flirt made her heart skip a beat. With someone as lovestruck as Kiran this won't be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be updating this is a week or so. Stay tuned! And if you have any ideas please comment them. See ya :)


End file.
